robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Musket
"High-tech not appealing to you? Meet the 1851 Springfield Musket: This modernized model right here delivers a high-velocity .53 caliber ball that will blow your opponents in half." -'''Justin Hammer' General Information The Musket is a muzzle-loaded long gun that appeared as a smoothbore weapon in the early 16th century. In Arsenal, the Musket easily kills enemies with its over-the-top 600 bodyshot damage, firing a .53 caliber high-velocity steel ball. Any unfortunate player that gets shot with this will die instantly. On top of this, it has perfect accuracy, so all a player has to do is aim, and a kill will come rather quickly. This is, however, unsuited for players with mediocre or horrible aim skills. It’s an all-or-nothing weapon, backed up by the fact that the Musket can only fit one round. It acts like the Golden Gun in a sense, as both have one round but instantly kill. Because of this, the main problem with this weapon comes when players miss with it. This is due to the one glaring downside, which is its reload time. Since the Musket only has one round in its magazine, players will need to reload every time they fire. Also, the musket will do 690 damage on a head shot. However the sense of an all-or-nothing weapon goes away from the Musket in the Game mode 'Gun Rotation' due to it's lengthy reload and 1 magazine capacity. Pros and Cons '''Pros:' *One-shot kill on any part of the body across all ranges. *Perfect accuracy. *Useful In The Juggernaut Gamemode if the player has good aim, due to it's damage (600) being higher than the Juggernaut's health (500). Cons: *Long 6-second reload time. *Only one round in chamber, so the gun must reload every time after firing. *Not a good weapon to use in close quarters combat. *Abnormally bad if the player lags or has a bad PC/Internet *Horrible in Gun Rotation due to it's lengthy reload and 1 round capacity. Poll How would you rate the Musket? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Trivia *This weapon has the highest damage in both head and body in the game per bullet, with a body shot hit doing 600 damage, which is 3x more than the second most damaging body shot – which is held the Barrett – 200, and almost 5x as much the third most damaging body shot - which is held by the Crossbow - 131. **However, this weapon’s damage still falls short to the Chicken, which does a whopping 5000 damage per hit. The Chicken, though, is not a weapon. *Reloading in real life would have taken much longer, as the average reload speed of a rifleman during the 18-19th centuries was usually 30 seconds. *In real life, the average musket was only accurate to 80 yards. However, in Arsenal, its accuracy is completely perfect. *The Musket is based on the 19th century-pattern percussion rifle called the Springfield 1851. *The Musket along with the Golden Gun, Bow and RPG are the only weapons in the game that carry a single round. *There’s 5 steps of reloading the musket after firing. First is pouring gunpowder, second is pouring in its charge, third is placing the .53 caliber ball in the musket, fourth is shaving the gun barrel and last is pulling back the hammer and closing the frizzen. *The Musket is a useful weapon to kill a juggernaut instantly in Juggernaut gamemode. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles